


To Meet Again

by beggar_always



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maisie looks for the spy who loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and a day since I've watched Spooks but I found this little piece buried in a folder on my computer and figured I might as well put it out there.

She found him, after nearly a decade of searching, in an obscure little town on the East Coast of America. It seemed fitting, in some way, to find him there. She spent a day in the quaint village, taking advantage of the tourist industry to blend in as just another antiquer. She was in the diner when she saw him. He looked much the same, from a distance at least, as she watched him throw a load of groceries into the back of a pickup truck. He smiled as he spoke to one of the men on the sidewalk and she felt her heart warm a bit at seeing that face light up again, remembering the way it'd used to light up for _her_. 

She'd find him again the next day.

The fog of early morning added to the surreal feeling she already held at finally seeing him again.

He was on the dock, just as they said he'd be, his back to her as he stared off into the ocean. She could tell he'd heard her; was considering his options in case she happened to be anything but someone else out to enjoy the view.

"Good Morning, Matthew Archer," she said in a clear voice. He turned sharply and stared at her, eyes wide. She used his confusion as an opportunity to look at him better. Up closer, she could see that, while time had been kind to him, no one escaped the effects of age. His hair was gray but mostly still intact; a few wrinkles congregated around his eyes.

"Maisie?" he breathed in disbelief. She couldn't help but grin, so pleased he recognized her. There was no time for her to actually respond before he was wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up much in the same way he had when she was young. He laughed happily and she hugged him tightly as they spun.

He set her down and pulled back, holding her face in his hands. "You're all grown up," he whispered. It brought tears to her eyes to see the tears in his. She smiled.

"At least I'm not old," she teased. He laughed and leaned in, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"How did you find me?" he asked, confused. She smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Once upon a time I loved a man who was a spy..."

/end


End file.
